Ŋightƒaℓℓ
by Yuki-chanX3
Summary: Twisted plot, where Bella is the pretty vampire and Edward and the Cullens are humans! Basically the plot of Twilight reversed. Rated T for occasional language. Ch. 5 rewritten, Ch. 6 up! On hiatus, see Author's Note in Ch. 7.
1. One: Hunting

_**Nightfall-**_**Hey everybody, this is my first fanfic, EVER!**

**So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters. D:**

* * *

Her pale ivory skin sparkled in the moonlight. Her chocolate shoulder-length hair shimmered in waves. She stood motionless, her eyes closed, the flickering city faraway in the background. The pure mountain air was softly blowing; a small breeze let her smell the scent of a wolf about 20 yards away. The wolf's heart was pounding, pumping rich blood throughout its body. She breathed in the scent, a smile forming at her lips, with razor sharp, venom-coated teeth behind it. Her eyes snapped open, black with thirst. She stalked the wolf, quickly and silently, and scanned her surroundings. Just through the several trees ahead, the moonlight shown through, and the shadow of the wolf was cast before her.

She gathered up her strength, and pounced upon the unsuspecting figure ahead.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry it's short.**

**This story is basically a reversed version of Twilight. **

**Bella's the vampire, Edward's the human. Get it?**

**Edward will be in the next chapter.**

**So click the button below this text, because you know you want to. **

**Rate and review? Thanks!**

**~Yuki-chan**


	2. Two: Rise and Shine!

Ŋıghtƒαℓℓ**-So here's chapter two!**

**By the way, all of the Cullens are humans too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. D:**

* * *

**Normal POV?**

His tired emerald eyes opened, and he was suddenly alert. He could hear pop music playing in the room to the right of him, along with the clatter of bottles clinking together, another makeover, he assumed.

"_Alice_," he grimaced_, "what could she be doing now? Interrupting my peaceful sleep at.."_

He glanced at the digital clock beside him.

2:33 AM, it flashed. He mentally groaned and shut his eyes, throwing his pillow over his striking features. He listened to the house, throughout the rooms. Jasper's light snoring in the room on his left, Emmett's ear-deafening snores, wondering in his mind how Rosalie could sleep through the daily noise her partner made.

He glance around his room, half of it was immersed in CD's, or used to be. He had carefully packed up his belongings the day before in boxes, now neatly arranged against the walls. Carlisle had received an offer from a hospital in a small town, Forks. He had looked it up, only to find that Forks was a quiet and rainy little town, with plentiful with green surroundings, perfect if you liked nature and the wilderness. Which, for him, he did not.

He liked the sun, it gave warmth. A cloudless sky was breath-taking, it meant no rain. Although an occasional shower was nice when you went outside and smelled the fresh dampness of the earth, pouring rain every single day was not very pleasant. You get muddy soil, and you get soaked if you go outside without an umbrella. Plus, you could get a cold and be sick for days, doing _nothing_, but being in pain and unable to do anything. Emmett would always make fun of me when I was sick, and he would taunt me even more if I got a cold the first day we arrive. Although it would be fun to tease him if it was the other way around..

* * *

**About four hours later: At exactly 6:00 AM**

**Edward's POV**

"Rise and shine Eddie, my dear brother! It's moving day!" Emmett barged into my room, wearing only an undershirt and his pink and red heart patterned boxers. Remind me to strangle him later.

I threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged. He picked it up and ran to Jasper's room, where I could hear him make the same grand entrance, only instead of Eddie, he bellowed to Jasper,

"Rise and shine, Jazzy! The sun came to visit for the last time and it's moving day!"

I could hear Jasper throwing a pillow at Emmett, aiming wrong, where it hit the wall that separated his and my room with a loud thump. "Take this little buddy!" Emmett jeered, and the whoosh of my stolen pillow could be heard. I listened to another thump, and a muttered "ow", then the creaking of a bed and running footsteps.

"Run while you can Emmett! You deserve a pillow thrown in your face too!" Jasper yelled as he chased Emmett throughout the house. I could hear Emmett running into his and Rosalie's room, barring the door with his body, as Jasper tried to ram the door down. I chuckled and sat up in my bed, running my hand through my messed up copper-colored hair.

I walked out into the hallway, and I could see Jasper, in a T-shirt and shorts, pushing with hard effort against Emmett's bedroom. "Want some help?" I offered. "Definitely," he replied. He made room for the both of us to push, and with our combined effort, we could hear Emmett groan as he tried to prevent the door from smashing, and therefore opening a way to his room. We were armed with multiple pillows from rooms around the house, ready to be hurled at a certain target named Emmett.

Suddenly, there was no force on the opposing side, and we turned the doorknob to open the door. Emmett launched the four pillows he had at us, two for me, and two for Jasper. While we were distracted, Rosalie woke up, sitting up in bed, yawning. She was dressed in a sleeveless lavender night gown that stopped beneath her knee, her hair was curled in odd ways, and she had a sleeping mask matching her nightgown pushed up to her forehead.

She said to her love, "Honey, why did you disturbed everyone's sleep at 6:00 AM?" in a sugar-sweet voice dripping in venom.

Jasper and I backed out further into the hallway, leaving a scared Emmett with a frightening Rosalie. "Well, you see, um, it's, um, m-moving day?" Emmett stuttered.

* * *

**Whoo hoo! Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 3 is out!**

**Rate and review, peoples! Thank you for reading Nightfall!**

**~Yuki-chan**


	3. Three: Flight and Moving

Ŋıghtƒαℓℓ - **Ta-da! Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. D:**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My hunting didn't take that long. I left the wolf's carcass in the forest for scavengers and other animals to pick at it. At least they didn't have to go through the blood. I took care of that. I inhaled, and smelled the pure air, the forest pine, and something delicious, so tempting, something that was my natural food source. The scent saturated the air, it smelled so appealing, it could only be human. Unconsciously, my legs were racing across the snow, leaving footprints that were starting to fade, making no sound. My mind took control and realized what I was doing, and stopped me abruptly. I couldn't take the life of that human. I stopped breathing, through both my nose and mouth. I shut my eyes, and sprinted to a place miles away, far away, where I couldn't give in to temptation.

That lone hiker had no idea how close he was to meeting death delivered by a beautiful angel-like woman. In fact, he had no idea how lucky he was.

Miles away, the woman decided that she had to move locations, people were noticing that she didn't seem to get older, she couldn't pass for a college student in her third year anymore. She looked like a seventeen year old, or eighteen, looking as if belonging in high school as a junior or a senior. Of course, when her life was frozen at eighteen, what was she supposed to look like other than an eighteen year old? If she was going to be in high school, _again_, she would need a guardian as well. Someone who was well used to her lifestyle, someone who was in the same situation as her, someone whom she could trust. Oh, she knew just the person for the job, but he might need a little persuasion..

My plane tickets to Forks arrived by mail four days later. I was currently on my final hunt before I left for Forks, to meet Charlie, my new guardian, who was also a vampire. Forks would be my next home, while Charlie would be posing as my father. My cover story would be that he had divorced with his wife, Renee, but it was a couple of years after I, Bella Swan, had been born. I had come to Forks to live with him. Charlie had moved here a year ago, and was the chief police officer. Luckily Charlie was opposed to drinking human blood, so his lifestyle was the same as mine. But Charlie was getting lonely, and was ready to move to a different town, one with few sunny days, a town like the small one of Forks. Enter myself, persuading Charlie to remain in town for a while. He decided to take part in my little façade, and pretend to be my father.

Our appearances did look similar though, like out pale skin, the gold-colored eyes, pure white razor-sharp teeth, and of course, being impossibly beautiful or handsome. But the shade of brown to our hair was nearly identical, and the wave to our hair seemed to be the same, so we could easily pass for father and daughter. But this course of life, I don't even know if I would want to call this being immortal "living", would require me to sacrifice some of my material possessions. I couldn't dress with the top designer brands (I always had a enormous quantity of money, working at various jobs.) or drive the fastest car available as I had did at college, among other flashy cars, which I couldn't do here, because it would draw attention to myself, and then the rumors would start..

* * *

**Four days later, at the airport**

The couple of days past seemed to be a blur. I had dropped out of the university quickly and quietly, so it wouldn't raise a commotion. Other students would probably think that I had gotten a better scholarship at a different college, someplace famous and known for its well education. But secretly in my mind, I knew that I didn't need to go to college, or have any education anymore, it was just for the image. How many times I had attended high school or college, and stored the knowledge in my mind, only to move somewhere else, and have that knowledge repeated over and over again, relentlessly.

The intercom interrupted my thoughts and announced that passengers for my flight could begin boarding the plane. I sighed and took my boarding pass and my drivers' license from the pocket of my long black trench coat that covered my outfit, a light blue turtleneck sweater and dark-washed jeans, with a dark gray knit scarf wrapped around my neck. A black beret covered the top half of my head that was tied into a messy ponytail. Darkly-tinted sunglasses covered up my eyes, which were a dull gold. I walked to the counter with long strides in my black boots and handed the boarding pass and my drivers' license to the woman behind the counter. "Here," I said in a bored voice. She looked up and saw, I suppose, a fashionably dressed person who looked like a model off a runway. She blinked a couple of times, appearing dazzled. I cocked my head to the side and she seemed to have gone back to reality. She scanned my bordering pass, missing the machine twice, looked at my drivers' license, and handed them back to me, stumbling three times on her, "T-thank you for c-choosing our a-airlines, miss!"

Why do I have this kind of effect of these people? Oh right, because I'm a vampire.

I was seated in the first-class section. I had the window seat, but my window was closed. I couldn't risk sunlight getting to me. I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Well, maybe I could, but I would lose the control that I've carefully preserved throughout all these years.

The seatbelt sign started flashing and the introduction began playing on the television screen. The pilot welcomed the passengers over the intercom, and then a flight attendant began leading the others through the "If-we-happen-to-get-in-an-accident-on-the-plane talk." I closed my eyes and didn't bother listening. The wheels of the plane started to roll us across the runway as the pilot steered. Faster and faster, the wheels went, and we gradually began to hover in the air.

Goodbye, Alaska.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

It was Saturday. Moving day. Emmett's words started to sink in. (See Chapter 2) Here I was, helping Alice speed-pack. Of course she had left the big hot pink dresser with the mirror installed on it for me to handle. Jasper and Emmett were busy doing other things. Probably things like making out with Rosalie and Alice.

Light steps skipped down the hallway, and Alice appeared in the doorway, in a neon green T-shirt covered by a small black vest with white Capri's and white ballet flats to match.

"So, Eddie, how's the moving going?" she asked with a preppy grin in her high-pitched voice. "Oh, it's going great, Alice. However, it would go much better if I had someone to help me, you little rascal!" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Remind me to strangle anyone who calls me Eddie.

She pointed at herself, and pretended to be shocked. "Me, Eddie? I don't think I could lift that big old heavy dresser! You'd be better off with Em or Jazz helping you! But too bad for you, they went to go rent us a moving van! But I'm sure Rose would _love_ to help you!" All of this was said with bright peppiness, which I knew was fake.

Rosalie hated all work, the only exception being to work on cars, which didn't count, in her opinion.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked. Esme was our mother, though she adopted all of us, and Carlisle was her husband and out father.

"Oh, they went with Em and Jazz to make sure they get the right size truck. You know Emmett and Jasper, they'll just get the biggest monster moving van there." She was right, only Carlisle and Esme could restrain them from getting their hands on the biggest moving van there.

"Hm, their first question when they burst in through the doors might be, What's the biggest moving van you have?" I mused. Alice laughed her tinkling laugh. "And I wonder who's going to drive it?" I added.

A loud horn beeped in the driveway, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were home. I dropped the one end of the dresser I was holding and dashed out to the garage, where there awaiting us, was a gigantic moving van. I cocked an eyebrow at Carlisle.

He laughed and said, "We got this one because we took in consideration of Alice's things." A tinkling laugh was heard behind me. I pondered all of the things she owned, and I realized that her closet held much more clothes than all of us combined, not including Rosalie. I spotted Emmett and Jasper in the back of the van and I sneaked up on them.

"So…you thought you could get away without helping Alice pack her things?" I whispered in their ears in a menacing voice.

They both gulped in fear and began following me like sad dogs up the stairs and into Alice's room to bring all of her things to the moving van.

* * *

**Later**

"Argh! My eyes have been scarred with hot pink forever!" Emmett moaned.

"I can't see...Blinding pink tainting every color of my mind…" groaned Jasper.

I snickered at the both of them as they were being tortured by visions of Alice's room.

* * *

**Yay! I have reviews! *dances and skips***

**Even though it's only 6 reviews, I'm still happy!**

**Chapter 4 is in the making!**

**Don't forget to rate and review! Thanks for reading!**

**~Yuki-chan**


	4. Four: Welcome to Forks

Ŋıghtƒαℓℓ**- Shazam! It's Chapter 4!**

**Just so you guys know, I sort of write my chapters at whatever comes into mind.**

**School will be in the next chapter! And Bella and Edward will probably meet then. The plot might be a little twisted because all the Cullen's are human. And Charlie's a vampire. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. D:**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I stared at the meaningless book in my hands. I was pretending to read at a "normal human pace" instead of flipping the page once I saw them. I had to focus on my image. I _always_ had to focus. _Concentrate, Bella. Even if you don't look human, you can still act like one._

I glanced at the clock in the Forks airport. 4:48 PM, it stated. Charlie was late. By forty-eight minutes. How was this possible? Usually vampires aren't late, and he can't be sleeping in because we never sleep…

Where the hell is Charlie?!

Oh wait. Please tell me that he expects me to hop onto a taxi, and go straight to his house? I thought we agreed that he would pick _me_ up at the _airport_. My eyes danced around the room. No sign of him.

I laid my head back into the seat for a while, shifting in my seat so people would know that I was not dead, when a charming voice disrupted my angry thoughts at Charlie. "Excuse me, m'am, are you Bella Swan?"

There standing in front of me was a medium-built man, with pale skin, gold eyes, brown slightly wavy hair, and was emitting a fragrance so sweet-smelling that it could only be a vampire's scent.

"Charlie," I growled, "what took you so damn long?" My eyes narrowed at him.

He chuckled and laughed nervously, "Yeah, I know I'm," he glanced at his watch, "fifty-two minutes late, and that vampires are supposed to have extremely good memory and be punctual, but you see Bells, I thought I could go on a quick hunt before I picked you up, just take about 10 minutes or something, and just take an elk down. But, I found a grizzly bear and that was just fine with me, but the bear was clawing at me, and sort of ripped my clothes up, then I had to go home to change them."

He laughed again. "You should have seen the look that people walking by were giving me, with my ripped up shirt, my hair completely messed up, and my pants halfway ripped. And then the traffic to here takes so long, even though running would be so much faster.."

I sighed. "Charlie, what am I going to do with you? Did you register me at high school yet?"

"Yep," he smiled proudly, "and I got you a car that'll make you fit in!"

_Oh no_, I thought, _what kind of car that'll fit me in? Please say it goes fast, please say it goes fast…_

Charlie got me a Chevy. It looks great and all, but…it's not fast. It was just sitting in the driveway, waiting for us when Charlie pulled in to his house. It was faded red, and it looked old and sturdy. I crossed my fingers, hoping that I don't smash it to smithereens anytime soon, because I _need _this car. Running would seem weird to other people, and I needed a form of transportation. So here it was, I guess. Charlie's house had two-bedrooms and one bathroom. (Not that we needed one.) I carried my lone suitcase up to the other room that was not Charlie's. This room seemed to have a calming feel to it. The walls were a faded blue, which was a color I loved. There was a twin bed in the corner, probably for image, a rocking chair in the other corner, and a desk with a computer.

I sighed. _Time to unpack my suitcase…_

* * *

**Edward POV**

After endless hours of driving away from our old home in Phoenix, Arizona, we finally arrived at our destination.

Forks, Washington, meet the Cullens.

* * *

**Yeah, this is short, ne?**

**Chapter 5 will come out sometime..**

**Rate and review! I will go to sleep now..I think…**

**~Yuki-chan**


	5. Five: Nightmare of A Day

Ŋıghtƒαℓℓ- **Hey peoples, it's Chapter 5! **

**Just so you know, sometimes, I tend to switch between the person's POV and normal POV sometimes, so please forgive me.**

**Oh yeah, ages. Edward and Alice are 17. Bella is frozen at 18, but pretending to be 17. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are 18 or 19? Heck, they'll be 19, seniors. Charlie is what, 34? Carlisle's 30 and Esme is 32.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the plot. :[[**

**I rewrote some parts and added some, just so you know.**

* * *

**Edward's POV, 7:01 p.m.**

Carlisle and Esme had bought a house in Forks. Correction: Big white house. Correction again: Huge white mansion.

There were six rooms, including a spare guestroom. Four single rooms and two master bedrooms. Rosalie and Emmett shared one master bedroom, while Carlisle and Esme shared the other. Alice chose the room that had the HUGEST closet ever, of course, and Jasper chose the room that was facing the sun.

I had the nice spacious room (not that I complained) that left room for my CD collection, with the spare guestroom on my left.

Jasper, Emmett, and I were stuck with the task of moving furniture into the house, such as our multiple beds, a hot-pink dresser (at which Emmett and Jasper groaned at), the few sofas we had, wood tables, and etc.

Alice and Esme fluttered around the rooms, directing where we were to place the furniture down.

The kitchen was already nicely set up, probably left from whoever had owned this house before.

Well, time to get to work…

* * *

**2 ½ hours later, 9:30 p.m.**

Wow. Absolutely amazing. Wow. Our house's appearance is taking a while to sink in, even though we were the ones that polished it to this look of perfection.

Carlisle entered the room where we were all gathered and announced to me and my siblings,

"Well, you all are registered at Forks High School, and your first day is tomorrow, so time to get a good night's sleep!"

* * *

**Bella's POV**

January nineteenth. Here it was. My first day of hell, Forks High School.

I drove up to a building that looked like brick houses merged together. The sign in front of it stated that it was the front office.

I cut the engine, and noted that it was raining. Again. Oh well, I guess it couldn't be helped.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I stood on the porch of our new mansion, letting out a long sigh. It was raining. What a great omen on the first day of school.

I called my brothers and sisters and we all crowded into my silver Volvo. I could tell Emmett was moping about not going in his black jeep.

"Give it up, Emmett, it's raining and I don't think you want to mess Rosalie's hair up." I called from the driver's seat.

Rosalie glanced up first at me, and then shot a glare at Emmett. Emmett gulped and was silent the whole ride (he had gotten strangely obedient to Rosalie's will ever since he woke everyone up at 6 a.m. on moving day), while Rosalie was checking herself out in the rearview mirror, Jasper reading a novel, and Alice sketching a dress design in her sketchpad. **(A/N: Sketch in profile, under Ŋıghtƒαℓℓ)**

Alice looked up ahead and said, "Oh, we're here."

Everyone looked up and sighed at the same time.

Hello, hell.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I walked to the door, announcing my entrance with a jingle of bells, and found myself in a small office, with a red-haired woman behind the counter, with several potted plants occupying the space around the cramped office.

I cleared my throat and the woman looked up, startled and confused, and said, "Who are you?"

I replied back, "I'm Isabella Swan."

A new light of awareness filled her eyes, and I suspected that Charlie might have mentioned my coming to everyone.

"Ah, just a moment, you papers are..right...here!" she produced a form, my schedule, a map, and handed me a pencil. I scanned the form and filled in, at human-speed, my full name, Isabella Marie Swan, previous school, birth date, social security number, phone number, etc. and placed it on the counter.

I turned to leave when she burst out, "Oh I forgot this!" She held up a small slip of paper and told me to have all of my teachers sign it, and then bring it back at the end of the day.

I then exited and opened the door for five more people hurrying in to escape the rain, when a small pixie-like girl with spikes of black hair bumped into me and exclaimed a "Sorry!" and was about to follow the others in when she sharply twisted around, her eyes wide, and looked me up and down, her mouth hanging open about an inch. She had that look on her face, the wow-you're-so-pretty-you-could-be-a-model! look that fashion designers everywhere often gave me.

A honey-blond boy stopped and walked back, looking at the black-haired girl.

"Alice, " he gently tugged at her sleeve, "let's go."

She closed her mouth and followed the blond-haired boy into the office, glancing back at me one last time.

I was just hoping she wasn't one of those "clingy" types. I sighed. She probably was.

I looked at the school map for a fraction of a second, memorizing it. I crumpled up the piece of paper in an instant and threw it in the nearest trash can.

Time for English. I hoped the teacher didn't mind if I came a little early..

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I bumped into the most gorgeous person ever to exist on the face of the earth, only to gawk like an idiot and stare at her! But she looked like didn't belong in a small town high school like here, but instead, on a runway!

Her clothes were just awesomely fabulous and fierce and matched perfectly with her kind of figure!

An intimidating aura, that warned you to stay away, but I often didn't let atmospheres like those stop me.

She seemed like a loner, but with me and her at this same school, not for long! Yes, she was _definitely_ going to be my new best friend.

Although she probably wouldn't be the best of friends with Rosalie, because that girl was, in every way imaginable, just simply, prettier. I giggled to no one in particular.

And her figure goes perfectly with my dress design!

_Oh, now _this_ was going to be fun._

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I had no idea why Alice was still standing outside; there was enough space for all of us to fit inside.

I stepped over to the counter where a red-haired woman was staring at us, apparently awestruck.

Emmett rolled his eyes and snickered where Rosalie looked pleased. Jasper was looking at the school yearbook on display, and Alice was..lost in thought? I wondered what she was thinking so hard about.

The only thing that got Alice thinking was usually her designs. Alice, with her flawless fashion sense and demanding personality, had aspiring dreams to become a world-famous designer. Alice Cullen. That had a nice ring to it for the fashion industry.

I turned my attention back to the woman behind the counter.

"We're the Cullens." I told her. She managed an "Oh" and blinked a couple of times and reached beneath her desk and came out with a stack of papers. Probably our forms, schedules, and maps and whatever the school's welcome package has in store for us.

We all filled out our forms, took our little slips of paper, maps, and schedules and headed out into the rain, going in different directions.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the classroom. No one was there, but the door was unlocked. Unusual.

I sat down in a desk off to the side, near the window, where slashes of rain were slithering down the windowpane. I sighed and reached into my backpack and took out a paperback book, Wuthering Heights. It was tattered and torn at some ends, but I love the characters, in a way.

I heard light footsteps approaching the door. The pixie girl appeared in the doorway. She squealed when she saw me and ran towards me and started jumping up and down.

"Ohmigod! I can't believe we're in the same class! I'm Alice Cullen, wanna be my new best friend? Anyway, my family and I just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona, but you probably already know where Phoenix is, but, hey, did you know that Phoenix and Forks are like completely opposite places and-"

I held up a hand in front of her face and she stopped abruptly. "Hi Alice, I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short. No offense, but I'm not interested in being friends with anyone currently." I was sort of ticked off. I mean, didn't I seem dangerous to her? Intimidating at all?

She smirked and said, "Oh, I figured that out, but I thought that I might as well try to be your best friend."

"Well," I said, "you can always _try_. But don't expect me to give in so easily." _Shit! I'm talking too casual with her! It already _sounds _like we're friends!_

She looked at me with big sparkling green eyes, smothered in innocence, and looking a little moist. "But, I'm new at this school, and I was hoping that you could be my friend, seeing that you're new too, and I just, well…"

_Argh! I had to give in! I _had _to! I had no choice against those eyes!_

Alice now seemed like an innocent little girl, seemingly about to cry.

I groaned. "Alright, you got me. You are now my official best friend."

She reverted back to her happy self and grinned sparkling white teeth at me. "Great!"

Well, I seemed to have made her day. What's the harm in one human friend? _Of course, plenty._

She cocked her head sideways. "Oh, and Bella? Would you like to be a model for my designs? You know, I'm planning to be a fashion designer in the future, and I was wondering if you'd like to try on a couple of my designs. I just have a feeling you'll look fabulous in blue!"

I sighed in defeat. _This was never going to end, was it?_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I headed to Trigometry, my first period. Students were already filing into the hallway and into their classrooms.

I picked a desk in the middle of the classroom to sit in. Soon after my choice, a girl with long pale blond hair slid into the seat next to me and said in what she thought was a seductive voice, "Hey, you."

I mentally sighed. Another fan girl/stalker to add to the list.

"I'm not interested and I don't need help finding my way around the school." I stated bluntly.

She looked offended and walked off, obviously feeling rejection.

I wondered how Jasper and Emmett were doing with girls throwing themselves at them right and left..

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Time went too fast, and Alice was in my _every class_, except for two. Her constant chatter was bound to drive me insane one day.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch.

I got up from my seat and walked out of the classroom, Alice tailing me. She was babbling about something and I managed to say a few "yeah's" and some nods.

Then we finally arrived at the cafeteria. Alice waved at the honey-blond boy from earlier, a blond girl, and a curly dark-haired boy. She headed to the line of humans gathering to purchase their lunch.

I picked a random table to sit at, and students at nearby tables started to stare at me. Was I really that noticeable?

Yeah, I was.

The three people that Alice was waving at came over to my table with her and introduced themselves.

The dark-haired boy put his arm around the blonde girl and boomed, "I'm Emmett, and this is my girlfriend Rosalie." Rosalie was glowering at me, but forced out a hard smile and a "hi."

The blond-haired boy smiled and said, "I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend."

Alice then began to look around the cafeteria, her spiky black her making a whoosh as she turned her head back and forth, and sighed. "Guys, where's Edward?"

Rosalie absentmindedly flipped her hair and said, "Probably off being a teacher's pet."

The guys at the surrounding tables practically started drooling and staring at Rosalie with dazed faces.

Alice looked at me confusingly. "Bella, you're not going to eat lunch?"

"Nah, I'm not really hungry," I replied. _These humans are lucky that I'm not hungry…_

"Oh, well, did you see some of the girls' outfits today? Someone needs to call the fashion police on them or just design a whole new outfit for them! I mean even I could take pity on them and design something for them because you know, I have a gift for designing clothes and whatever, but-"Alice continued with her discussion with me nodding along.

Time went by too fast again. The bell was ringing, and it was time for Biology, the only class that Alice actually wasn't in. She had Calculus now and Biology later, while I had Biology now, and AP Calculus later. She started to pout as we started to head in different directions.

"But, _Bella_! Are you _sure_ you don't want me to talk to Ms. Cope about switching our schedules so they match? This is the only class we don't have together! Well, besides Biology and Calculus because _you_ had to be in the advanced placement class, but still!"

"I'm sure, Alice. Just let me get to Biology so I'm not late." I reassured her.

She sniffed and said, "Well, if it's okay with you, it's okay with me."

She turned around and walked in the opposite direction and then whipped around once more to say, "Can you come over to my house after school today? I want you to try on this amazing dress I designed, and I need to measure you and all-"

"Alice," I put my hand up, "just go."

She sighed in defeat, slumped her back, and trudged her way to class.

I turned around, and walked into the classroom behind me without much dramatic effect as Alice.

The classroom was empty except for the teacher, who was sitting in the front at his desk. I guessed I was early.

I walked up to the teacher's desk and murmured, "I'm Isabella Swan."

He looked up, and I noticed that his nameplate was engraved "Mr. Banner."

His mouth dropped, and his eyes widened. (which a lot of people seemed to be doing today…)

He scrambled for a pen, found one that was right in front of him, and scribbled his signature on the slip of paper I handed him, gawking still, like so many students and teachers before him.

He slid the piece of paper back and I folded it neatly, and put it in the pocket of my backpack, then turned toward the black-topped tables and chose one next to the window.

I propped my head up on my elbow and starting to look at the long paths of rain that were etched on the windowpane.

I heard students gradually shuffled their way inside the classroom, and a quiet chatter started to begin. I started to eavesdrop, and heard some comments about me by two girls talking animatedly.

"Do you see that really pretty girl by the window? I heard that she's really a supermodel and she's got the principal wound around her finger!"

"Really? I heard that her boyfriend was Rob Pattison, you know, the guy that played a vampire!"

"Ohmigod! He's so hot! She's so lucky to have a guy like him!"

My boyfriend an actor? Well, that wasn't a first. A vampire? Well, it was vice-versa in this situation...

A boy with spiked blond hair came up to me and smiled. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

He looked like one of the popular jocks, and he had a baby face.

"It's Bella." I retorted in a cold voice.

He looked shocked at my hostility, apparently no girl had ever rejected him. Well, there was always a first for everything.

A tall girl with light-brown hair walked up to me as the baby-faced jock walked away dejectedly and said, "That's Mike. He's asked all the girls in the school out at least twice. I suggest you watch out for him, he's a player."

Well, at least she cared about the new girl, apparently. Her voice drew me away from my thoughts. "Hi, I'm Angela."

"I'm Bella, but you probably already know that." I replied with a small smile. She could be another good friend…

"Yeah…" she trailed off. She was shy. "Um, if you have any trouble finding your way around the school you can ask me.." She looked down at the floor tiles and seemed to find the dull gray of them very interesting at that moment.

"That'd be great, thanks, Angela." My response caused her to look up with surprise and a smile lit up her face.

"You're welcome, Bella." And with that, she walked to her own black-topped table.

The bell rang and the students scurried back to their seats, not wanting to be scolded.

A bronze-haired boy, his hair tousled, appeared in the doorway, looking slightly apologetic.

He walked two long strides to the middle of the front of the classroom, to the teacher's desk, and whispered something about doing an errand for a teacher and that he was sorry that he was late. His voice was almost musical, with my hearing.

Mr. Banner nodded and signed his name on the new boy's piece of paper and pointed to a table where he could sit.

Was he pointing to me? Oh great.

I looked around the classroom and found that my table was the only one with a vacant seat left.

The blond-haired boy, Mike, glowered at the new arrival, obviously upset that he got to sit with _me_.

The air conditioning vent blew a breeze in my direction, from the bronze-haired boy's way.

I inhaled without thinking, and the most enticing scent, the sweetest and delightful as ever could be, captured me. It smelled like the sun, almond, lilac, and honey all at the same time. I had never smelled anything sweeter in my centuries of life. A mere human's scent had never appealed to me in that way before. But maybe that was because I had never smelled a human's scent quite like this one.

Venom welled up in my mouth, and I could sense myself going crazed.

All of this happened in a moment of seconds, I noted later.

His scent was so pleasurable, so sweet, and I could only imagine how much more potent the _taste_ would be if the torture of the scent drove me like this. I was beginning to think that I should cheat, and give in to temptation every once in a while, nobody would miss this fragile human boy.

My natural vampire instincts took over as I started to shift my figure in my seat, in a way that I could pounce on my victim, his sweet blood pumping all over his body, his wildly pounding heart accelerating as my teeth grew nearer and nearer to his throat…

I shook my head, the tempting vision scattered into pieces. I relaxed my current stance, and glanced around inconspicuously. Good, no one had noticed me.

_Focus, Bella, focus! You cannot kill a human! It's not right!_ The good sense in me cried out.

_No,_ the monster in me crooned. _Finish him off, it's only one human, what difference does he make?_

I wanted to give in, so badly, but instead, I shut the monster in a box, and threw the key away. She would get out eventually though.

I breathed through my mouth as a caution though.

I looked at the boy who had almost made me lose control, glaring at him. Who had sent this demon to my own personal hell?

I cleared his side of the table off, and set my bag hanging on my chair.

He cleared his voice as he slid into his seat. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

Cullen, like Alice's last name. Were they siblings?

But his voice was gentle, and more musical up close. I imagined that I could probably listen to him speak for hours of a day, and never become tired of his voice.

I tightened my fists slightly, and I took my time to look up, seeing his eyes. They were a shade of the purest emerald green that I had ever seen in my undead life.

They captured my attention immediately. I could see my shadow black eyes, a sign of my thirst, reflected in his surprised eyes.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. Bella for short." I murmured in a reply.

"So then, I guess we're both new students. Have you met my siblings yet?" he asked.

"That depends. What are their names?" I replied. I strained to keep my composure.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Why?"

So he was one of her siblings. I assumed that this boy was the Edward that Alice was looking for at lunch.

"Oh, then I have met them. Actually, Alice declares herself as my new best friend." I muttered.

"Well, then I feel bad for you. Has she asked you to come over to our house yet?" he questioned.

"Yes…why?" I curiously said.

"I just hope you're prepared for makeovers." He said with a smirk on his face.

I had a brief mental flash of Alice chasing me around, brandishing several outfits, saying "Come back Bella! Just try on a few more!"

I laughed softly.

He asked, "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh," I replied, "I just pictured Alice playing Bella Barbie with me."

He laughed enchantingly under his breath.

Our conversation ended there.

Mr. Banner was giving a lecture on cellular anatomy, something that I had studied multiple times, but I still took notes, like a good little student.

Time flew by, and we remained silent for the rest of the period. I still breathed through my mouth only, scarcely making any noise. My fist remained tightened, under the table, where he couldn't see.

The bell abruptly rang, a loud sound in our moments of silence.

I struggled, trying to make conversation, for some strange reason. I felt an attraction to him, not because of his delectable scent. I brushed off the thought. "So, I'll guess I'll see you after school?"

He nodded. "I'll be home." He lifted his hand for a wave. "Bye, Bella."

I raised my own hand in reply. "Bye, Edward."

Once he was out of my line of sight, I closed my eyes and started inhaling through my nose.

His scent still faintly lingered, but I could ignore it.

I glanced at the clock located in the classroom. I had only had two minutes to get to AP Calculus.

I started walking in the hallway, when I heard footsteps following me.

I stopped my walk and glanced back. Angela was attempting to catch up with me.

She asked, "What do you have next?"

"AP Calculus." I replied.

She smiled and said, "Me too. Want to walk together?"

"Sure, just try to keep up with me." I grinned.

At least I made two new actual human friends today. _That wasn't too bad, was it?_

* * *

**This chapter was rewritten in some parts. I added some details, took out some. Whatever. Just hopefully, you read it.**

**Whoaaaaaaaaaaa. I finally finished! This is about 10 pages on Word, so don't complain about the length of this chapter.**

**Yeah, it took a while to get out, but that's only because I can only get onto the computer so many times a day, and I just don't have time. :[[[[**

**Sorry it took a while. Well, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Har har, Rob Pattison as Bella's supposed boyfriend. What a coincidence, seeing that he plays Edward in the movie right? I thought that they could've picked better actors and actresses. Like a prettier Rosalie, a better Jasper, and etc. I just like Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle. Jacob appears waaay too many times. Woo, Team Edward forever! Just not Rob Pattison. My imaginary Edward, who I can't draw.**

**Yeah, I know, Alice is really talkative, and the Cullens aren't supposed to transfer in the same day as Bella, and Edward and Bella don't talk to each other at the first time in Biology, but this is MY story. Plot's a tad bit twisted, but I don't want to go exactly like ****Twilight**** by Stephenie Meyer. Because then things would get weird, ne?**

**Oh, and I am going to put or maybe it's already on there, but I have a picture of Alice's design of what she was sketching in the car. I like drawing and stuff. :33**

**I hope you have good imagination, because I didn't color it and you'll have to imagine the colors. But I promise it's pretty!**

**If you want the next chapter to be long too, click the button below and review!**

**P.S. -Now that I'm an author, reviews suddenly became important to me. Before, I used to not review stories. But now, I appreciate the author's hard work and so I try to review chapters when I have time.**

**Thanks to the people who read and review as well as favoriting this story! I love you guys from the moon to Pluto! Or Neptune…**

**~~Yuki-chanX3 **


	6. Six: Home of the Humans

**Omigod you guys! (Haha. I've been listening to that song all week. I absolutely love it.)**

**You guys want long chapters! I am trying! Sorry for not updating faster!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything 'cept the plot.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was late for Biology because of stupid, obnoxious Mrs. Goff. She wanted me to run an errand for her, and I was the only boy available, it seems.

But I swear I saw a blond kid named Mike Newton walk by, and she didn't even notice!

I suppose she fancies me, like all of the other female teachers and this one male teacher…

I murmured darkly under my breath about nasty things that would happen to Mrs. Goff.

Ah, I had arrived at my destination, the Biology classroom.

I stepped in, and noticed that air was blowing from the vent, and that all eyes were on me.

Most of the boys were glaring at me, whereas the girls, and weirdly, some boys, were swooning at the sight at me.

I heard a thud from the back of the classroom. One of the girls had fainted. This was going to be troublesome..

I whispered my excuse to the teacher, Mr. Banner, and handed him my slip of paper that he was supposed to sign.

He jerked his head up and down, slightly dazzled by me but accepting my excuse, signed his name, and pointed to a black-topped table where I could sit. The only free spot was a table near the window, where a girl with medium length chocolate hair was clearing half the table. She was, I noticed, the only girl in this class not idolizing me nor gazing at me.

I started walking towards where Mr. Banner had pointed me in the direction of. My bronze hair became disheveled as the air from the vent behind me suddenly blew out a gust of air.

The chocolate-haired girl's eyes hardened, still not looking at me, and she stiffened. Her chair moved just the tiniest bit, as if she was going to stand out of her seat. She shook her head slightly, as if to rid her mind of her thoughts. The girl looked as if she wasn't breathing…

As I neared the table, she finally looked into my eyes, glaring with such intensity that I felt afraid to look away. What was wrong with her? I hadn't done anything wrong, had I?

At least, I didn't think I did, not to my awareness.

And I was wrong, she wasn't just a girl, but a beautiful one at that, whose features such as pale skin, heart-shaped face, and too full bottom lip just enhanced her beauty even more.

I was momentarily in awe at this gorgeous female who was in front of me, but glowering at me.

I thought that she certainly put Rosalie to shame, and that was saying something!

I noticed that her eyes were cold and piercing, and black as midnight.

I cleared my voice and made an effort to speak as I slid into my new seat. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

Her fists tightened even more, if that was possible.

Her coal black eyes bore into mine.

She responded in a hard but melodious and soft voice.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. Bella for short."

I remembered that Bella meant beautiful in Italian. It seemed like a coincidence that her name happened to be Isabella. Ah, the perfect name for this breathtaking girl.

I attempted to continue our conversation. "So then, I guess we're both new students. Have you met my siblings yet?" She had most likely seen them, the chance was very likely, in a school this small.

She replied once again, that was a good sign. "That depends. What are their names?"

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Why?" She narrowed her eyes at this.

"Oh, then I have met them. Actually, Alice declares herself as my new best friend." She said this grudgingly.

"Well, then I feel bad for you. Has she asked you to come over to our house yet?" I asked curiously.

She pondered this. "Yes…why?"

"I just hope you're prepared for makeovers." I smirked.

She looked like she was in thought, so I didn't disturb her, just watched her reaction. I couldn't help but think that her face in concentration just made her more attractive, for some odd reason.

To my surprise, I had the pleasure of hearing her laugh, a sound of amusement communicated in what sounded like a toll of bells.

I questioned her. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh," she smiled, "I just pictured Alice playing Bella Barbie with me."

Ah, so she had an idea of what was coming. I quietly laughed with her.

We stopped talking for a while. But I wanted to hear her voice more, hear her sweet laugh that sounded like a peal of bells.

I thought about possible subjects to talk about, things that were easy to speak about, casual conversation. _God, I sound obsessive!_ I thought.

I took notes as Mr. Banner explained to us about cellular anatomy on the board. The bell rang, louder than it needed to be.

She nonchalantly asked me a question. "So, I'll guess I'll see you after school?"

I nodded. A nod? Was a nod all I was capable of?! I responded once more. "I'll be home."

Unless another obnoxious teacher stops me to do an errand for them…

I raised my hand to wave as we walked out of the classroom together, then in different directions. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward." She waved back. I turned and walked off, my mind full of thoughts about Bella.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I walked out of my final class as the bell continued noisily ringing.

"Bella!" I heard someone sing. Alice. I internally groaned.

I turned around, and there she was, in full pixie glory, skipping freely down the hallway, other people looking on inquiringly.

She twirled in her ballet flats before granting me a dazzling smile.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**At the Cullen's house**

Alice and her siblings, cooped up in Edward's silver Volvo, were being followed by me and my pitiful Chevy. I had called Charlie and left him a message, telling him that I was to be at the Cullen's house.

The sleek Volvo made a turn, with me trailing close behind. My eyes widened, taking in the massive white mansion. Who needed that much space in the small dreary town of Forks? Only the Cullens did, obviously.

The garage was separated off from the house, and was huge. _More cars? Who needs that many cars?_ I thought.

The Volvo smoothly parked in one of the spaces inside, fitting in next to all of the other luxurious cars there: a black Jeep, a cherry red BMW M3, a black Mercedes S55 AMG, a black Ashton Martin V12 Vanquish, and a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

I never cared much for cars, but at least I knew my cars pretty well.

Not too bad for a vampire who has a photographic memory.

I sniffed, seeing my pathetic Chevy among these beautiful cars was just too much.

I parked in an empty space, right next to the silver Volvo. I cut the engine, which was already making a lot of noise. Slightly embarrassed by my car, I stepped out, locking the door behind me, and followed Alice back to the main house.

The pristine white doors with their shiny golden knobs opened to reveal an elaborate style inside. I was slightly in awe, my mouth open just a tiny bit.

Okay, not a tiny bit, a lot bit.

I spied empty boxes, abandoned in the corner. So they had finished packing…

Jasper and Emmett ran to the adjoining room, dropping their heavy backpacks in the room in which we were standing in, and pounced on the game console, game controllers already in their hands, and their eyes glued to the screen.

I rolled my eyes. _So immature_, I thought.

"They are, aren't they?" Edward's voice came from beside me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"You just were thinking, 'So immature', right?" He raised an eyebrow questionably.

I was still confused. "And how did you know that?"

He laughed. I couldn't describe in words how much I loved that laugh.

"Your face gave it away. And let's say I'm good at guessing what people are thinking."

He winked at me, and then started for the staircase which was mahogany, curving upwards in a graceful arc.

At this moment, I was glad that I was not human, or else I would've been blushing my face off.

Rosalie followed him, glancing back to glare at me.

Alice's tinkling voice drove me out of my thoughts. "Come on, Bella. Let's go meet my parents."

And so, with that, she dragged me up the long, winding staircase, while chattering on to me about how Carlisle and Esme, her parents, weren't her birth parents, but they had just adopted them, out of kindness, and because Esme couldn't have children.

"I think you'll like them, Bella, I really do!" Alice chirped.

She led me to a hallway, and knocking on the first door on the right, she called out, "Dad?"

"Come in, " a clear voice answered.

We entered, and I saw a beautiful woman with a heart-shaped face, caramel-colored locks of hair framing her face. Standing next to her was a young looking man with a compassionate face and blonde her.

"Oh..who's this, Alice?" the woman with the caramel hair asked. I assumed that she was Esme, and the man standing next to her was Carlisle.

"This is Bella! She's my new best friend!" Alice babbled excitedly. "She just moved down here from Alaska and today was her first day of high school!"

"Oh, Alice, you just had to get a new best friend that quickly, didn't you?" The blonde man, Carlisle, affectionately teased.

Alice beamed at his comment. "You know I just had to!"

The woman, Esme, smiled at me kindly and then said, "Well, let's not be strangers here. Hello, Bella. I'm Alice's and the rest of her siblings' mom. You can call me Esme."

She stepped forward to give me a soft hug. I wondered what she thought of me, ice cold and hard.

The blonde man stepped forward as well, offering his hand. "And I'm Carlisle, the gang's father. Nice to meet you." He took my hand in his and shook it firmly.

I decided to properly introduce myself. "I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. Obviously, I am now Alice's new best friend." I added the last part grudgingly.

Carlisle and Esme laughed, Alice pouting. I smiled and laughed with them.

We then heard the clock chiming in the hallway, signaling that it was four 'o clock. That late already? _Time goes by fast_, I mulled over in my head.

Alice's pout then turned into a smile so bright that it hurt my vampiric eyes.

My face whitened, if that was possible, waiting for the dreadful thing that was bound to happen.

"Come on, Bella, let's go to my room!"

Tinkling Alice literally dragged me out the door and into the hallway.

As I was being pulled out, my eyes were wide open in terror, and my arms lay limply at my side.

I could see that Carlisle was holding back a laugh by covering his mouth with his hand, although his shoulders were slightly shaking, as Esme mouthed a "Sorry!" at me.

Alice piloted me to a room on the left side of the hallway this time. The door was painted hot pink, and in big cursive letters, "Alice's Room" was painted in white.

She turned the black doorknob, which was, of course, elaborately designed, to reveal an organized, but messy room. The walls were also painted a hot pink, and the carpeting was a light pink. There was a hot pink dresser with a mirror attached, the kind that has all of those shimmery lights around it.

Sketches of different articles of clothing were tacked to a bulletin board that held many other things: pictures, models, reminders, and whatnot.

A fancy looking hot pink stereo was already softly playing pop music in the corner of the room, until Alice walked towards it and turned the black knob, increasing the volume.

"Hot 'N Cold" by Katy Perry blasted through the speakers. The song was about mid-way through, but Alice grabbed her hairbrush and started singing to the lyrics, as well as dancing to the music.

_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of love bipolar_

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride_

Alice's tinkling voice sounded so off compared the singing of Katy Perry.

I then had a mental picture of Alice in Katy Perry's "One of the Boys" (the album) outfit, and burst out in a fit of giggles.

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

Alice looked at me, puzzled, but continued on with her singing, waving her one free arm in the air.

She then flipped her head in slow motion, black spikes of hair flying through the air.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

I shrugged, _what the heck_, I thought, and joined Alice in her dancing and singing.

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(You) You don't really wanna stay, no_

_(You) But you don't really wanna go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down…_

We sung the last part together, facing each other, and then collapsed on Alice's bed once the song was done.

Alice got up and popped the CD out. She examined it for a moment, saying "Hmmm…"

She suddenly turned to me and said, "Bella, could you go into Edward's room and pick out some CDs to listen to? I need good music to listen to while I'm dressing you up!"

I couldn't go into Edward's room! It was probably an enclosed place filled with his scent. Oh, his mouth-watering scent, so enticing, I bet it would taste-

I stopped my thoughts there. "But-" I started to say to Alice.

"Oh, Bella, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Argh! Alice and her glistening green puppy dog eyes. I could never live the guilt down.

"Fine," I merely grumbled. She pushed me out the door, instructing me to go towards the second to last room on the right, which was apparently, Edward's room.

I took my time getting there, and then when finally reaching the cream white door, I took in a deep breath and braced myself for what was coming.

I knocked hesitantly on the door. I was silent for a bit, and then realized that I could not hear a heartbeat from inside the room. Slowly, I turned the black doorknob, similar to Alice's, careful not to let my vampire strength crush it into bits of metal.

The door opened bit by bit, creaking slightly. I peeked in. No one was there. I breathed a sigh of relief.

But then I found out that breathing was a mistake. Now that I had entered his room, the scent was so concentrated in one space, my breathing hitched in my throat, and I stopped breathing for a while.

The feeling was uncomfortable, so I was forced to breathe through my mouth, the scent still burning my throat. During the moment of silence, I heard the sound of rushing water.

When I had first entered the house, I thought it was the little stream that flowed nearby. But this new sound was clearer than the stream, and closer to where I was, too. Then I realized that Edward was in the process of taking a shower. **(A/N: Woo! Edward in the shower! Hot! X3)**

Knowing that I only had minutes left until Edward appeared in his room after his shower, three long strides took me to one of the walls, where Edward kept his CDs.

The room, I finally noticed, was painted a faint blue, with white carpeting, and a black framed bed with a silver comforter nestled in the far left corner. Black speakers were placed throughout the room. In fact, gentle piano played from the speakers. Clair de Lune. It was one of my favorite pieces of music. I allowed myself a small smile. He had good taste in music.

I randomly picked CDs that looked girlish enough for Alice when I dropped a CD.

"Shoot." I said. I bent to pick it up, my back facing the door, when I heard the door swing open. That would mean that someone had opened the door. Someone that lived in this room. I had a pretty good guess of who that was.

I straightened my back, not picking up the fallen CD, gradually turned around, my face frozen.

I could smell his scent before I actually saw him.

There, standing in the doorway, was Edward Cullen, in all of his glory. Bronze hair dripping wet, emerald eyes widened with surprise, with a towel wrapped around his waist. The towel, of course, being the only thing that he was wearing.

Was Edward Cullen _shirtless_?

Oh yes, yes he was.

And was I a vampire or what?

Oh yes, yes I was.

My one thought?

_Shit_.

* * *

**Oh dear, I left you with a cliffy!**

**Dear readers, I am terribly sorry that this took so long to come out.**

**You are probably seething with rage at three things:**

**1.) I do not update chapters fast enough.**

**2.) This chapter is long, but not longer than Chapter 5.**

**And 3.) You had to go back and re-read Chapter 5 because I rewrote it.**

**You didn't go back? Well, go back now! I rewrote some parts and added and took out some bits!**

**Hmm..since SOME people don't read this author's note, I will put something in caps.**

**REREAD CHAPTER 5. IT HAS BEEN REWRITTEN. GO BACK AND READ IT NOW IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY READ IT.**

**REREAD CHAPTER 5. IT HAS BEEN REWRITTEN. GO BACK AND READ IT NOW IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY READ IT.**

**REREAD CHAPTER 5. IT HAS BEEN REWRITTEN. GO BACK AND READ IT NOW IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY READ IT.**

**REREAD CHAPTER 5. IT HAS BEEN REWRITTEN. GO BACK AND READ IT NOW IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY READ IT.**

**REREAD CHAPTER 5. IT HAS BEEN REWRITTEN. GO BACK AND READ IT NOW IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY READ IT.**

**I think that's enough reminders.**

**Review and rate! I love you guys!**

**~~Yuki-chan**


	7. Author's Note

**PLEASE READ ME!**

**Author's Note**

***sigh* You probably hate me, because this isn't a chapter, it's just an author's note.**

_Ŋightƒaℓℓ_** is going to be put a hiatus. For those of you who don't know what in the world that means, it means that I'm going to take a little break on this story.**

**Why?**

**Well, I've got writer's block for **_Ŋightƒaℓℓ_**, unfortunately. I don't have any inspiration for the next chapter, and all that's on my draft is like, 4 sentences.**

**However, more stories will be coming in place of the absence of **_Ŋightƒaℓℓ_** chapters.**

**For example, an oneshot about Alice and Jasper is coming up called **_Memory_**. I'm trying to make it long, so please be patient.**

**I am also writing another Bella and Edward fanfic. The title will be **_My Happy Ending_**.**

**So be on the lookout for both of these upcoming stories!**

**I'm really sorry about the **_Ŋightƒaℓℓ_** thing…**

**I have a tendency of not updating for a while.**

**But now that the end of the school year is coming to an end, and that summer's almost here, hopefully chapters will come out more frequently.**

**Thanks for reading my note, **

**~Yuki**


	8. Seven: Shiitake Mushrooms

**I'm baaaaack! Well, technically, I'm not back. I just wanted to write another chapter for any of those faithful readers out there...**

**So here's chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the ****Twilight**** saga.

* * *

**

_Shit. Shit. Holy freaking shiitake mushrooms. Shit._

Edward Cullen was standing in the doorway looking very confused as to why I was in his room.

And Edward just so happened to get out of the shower. And was dripping wet at the moment. With only a towel wrapped around his waist.

And the _scent _of him. I nearly moaned aloud at his scent. It smelled so clean and fresh, nothing tainting his enticing, mouth-watering scent; I could almost pounce on him right now and drain his-

_Stop it, you stupid vampire instincts!_

I tried collecting myself and smiled weakly at him. "Um…hi. Alice just told me to get some CDs from your room, and..yeah." _Stupid, stupid Bella. You majored in English! What is wrong with you?_

Well, oh-so-smart-brain-of-mine, it could be the fact that Edward looked absolutely gorgeous with his damp copper hair and those sparkling emerald green that had a hint of amusement of them and the way the contours in his chest simply dazzled me. I mean, look at those muscles! Who knew that Edward Cullen was hiding such a fine body under all of those clothes!

_Brain._

_Yes, Bella?_

_Shut up. Now._

_What's the magic word?_

_ARGHHHHHH. JUST SHUT UP!_

_Now, now, Bella, that's no way to be asking someone to shut up._

_Fine. Brain, _please_ shut up before I strangle you._

_That's much better. Although you can't exactly strangle me, because I'm you! And you would be strangling yourself, darling. Tata!_

I swear, being a vampire will drive you to the brink of insanity. Where was I again? Oh right. In front of a nearly-naked Edward Cullen. Alrighty then.

"So, I'll just be, uh, leaving now, with these CDs…I, I hope you don't mind?" Great. I was fumbling with my words now.

My words seemed to spark some interest in Edward, who was gazing funnily at me. "Oh, yeah, sure, sure, go ahead. Alice always takes my CDs anyway."

Well, he was being surprisingly nice to someone who just barged into his room to steal CDs.

I noticed that I dropped a CD case on the floor. I bent to pick it up…as did Edward. Our fingers brushed up against each other's and I flinched as a feeling almost like electricity shot through my arm. Obviously, Edward had felt the same jolt as I did because he pulled back at the same time.

What was that?

"Whoops," he said, "looks like I shocked you. Sorry about that." He picked up the CD and we stood back up. He handed me the CD, snickering.

I was confused. Was shocking me really that funny?

"Nice choice of music." I looked down at the cover of the CD, where it brandished a picture of Cyndi Lauper flouncing around in a red skirt. "I never would have expected you to like "Girls Just Want to Have Fun."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Hey, I'm not the one that actually owns the CD." At that remark, he actually blushed a little.

"Aww, so Edward actually secretly enjoys singing and dancing to such a girly song? I would've never guessed! I wonder if Emmett knows…" I teased him. His eyes widened in panic at my comment and looked like he was about to beg me not to tell Emmett. Or any other family members. I decided to blackmail a bit.

He closed his eyes in agony. "Please don't tell them..Emmett would spend his whole life teasing me."

Time to propose a deal. "Well, Eddie boy, if you don't want me to tell Emmett or anyone for that matter, you'll going to have to..give me some sort of payment."

"That's fine. I'm willing to do anything at this point," he said in a relieved tone.

I smirked. "Then go on a date with me." Who says I can't be a little daring?

And those emerald green eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**I don't even know if this can be considered a chapter…at least it can pass for a short one.  
It's only two pages. :/**

**Anyway, my lovelies, I may just stop here and continue to not write.  
Or..I could continue onto chapter 8!  
It's up to you. So review!**

**And sorry about the short chapter. I sorta wanted to get it over with.**

**Love,  
Yuki**


End file.
